


Experiment Entry #2

by MNH



Series: Experiment Entries. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH





	Experiment Entry #2

**Artificial Life Experiment Project.**

**Entry #2.**

**Date: October 11th 1994.**

 

Well, as much as I’d like to get the project going again in some form. Anybody I’ve asked to assist with it said no. Said I was a nut for thinking about trying such a thing.

 

...Damn it, I don’t think I can do any of this alone. I know I’ll need some help, learn what the basics could be. But who do I even go to?

Maybe the Superiors? I may be a Rookie still, but they’ll have to hear me out on this idea...Hopefully.

 

... It’s worth a try.


End file.
